


Талисман

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения между Дэмьеном и Майклом после смерти Кэрри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Талисман

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



> таймлайн после 3.01-3.02

Утро холодное и хмурое. В предрассветных сумерках город кажется серым, безжизненным. Свинец и сталь – первое, что приходит на ум.

Дэмьен смотрит на тлеющую в пальцах сигарету и выдыхает дым через ноздри. Ветер приятно холодит взмокшую шею; Скотт взъерошивает волосы на затылке, делает очередную затяжку и сплевывает, свесившись с балкона. 

Все, чего касается Скотт, умирает. Все, что хоть в малейшей степени ему дорого, обращается в прах. С горем пополам он научился с этим жить. Элеанор Грант расставила точки над «i», подорвав себя и Латифа, – Дэмьену больше не нужно было гоняться за призраками. Бешеный забег длиною в год подошел к концу. Сквозь прицел автомата он видел, как в один миг не стало человека, сломавшего ему жизнь. Человека, который вышиб мозги Джону Портеру. Позже, в баре, когда они поминали Грант, Скотт жалел только об одном – что не смог лично разрядить в Латифа обойму. Ради этого Дэмьен вернулся на службу. Но мстить было больше некому.

Той ночью, когда погибла Кэрри, к нему в квартиру заявился мертвецки пьяный Стоунбридж. Скотт слишком хорошо знает эту схему: ты винишь себя за все без разбора. В первую очередь за то, в чем нет ни грамма твоей вины. Только скверное дело: Дэмьен никогда не был мастером подбирать подходящие слова утешения. Поэтому который день он помогает Майклу так, как умеет лучше всего: Стоунбридж приходит, они трахаются и отрубаются под утро. По собственному опыту Скотт почти уверен – после такого марафона Майклу не снятся кошмары. Это меньшее, что Дэмьен может для него сделать.

Скотт закрывает окно и возвращается в комнату. До будильника два часа. Стоунбридж спит, зарывшись лицом в подушку, в неверном свете уличных фонарей на левой руке блестит обручальное кольцо. Дэмьен невольно вспоминает об армейских жетонах на порванной цепочке, которые Джон вручил ему много лет назад в Ираке. Два металлических прямоугольника с именем Портера, званием и группой крови, которые Скотт таскал с собой как талисман, когда работал на ЦРУ, участвовал в подпольных боях в странах третьего мира или гонялся с винтовкой наперевес за Латифом. 

Закрывая глаза, Дэмьен думает о том, что будет рядом столько, сколько потребуется. Джон Портер был мертв. Но Майкл Стоунбридж – жив. Проваливаясь в сон, Скотт обещает себе сделать все, чтобы не повторить прошлых ошибок.


End file.
